Sapphire the Kelpie
Sapphire the Kelpie (サファイアー ・ザ ・ケルピエ Safaiaa za Kerupie) is a 24 year old anthropomorphic female Mythsetian kelpie, the first daughter of Hydra and Adalinda, niece of Azreal, younger sister of Garnett and Umber and the elder sister of Payne, Sepia, Shamrock, Ghost, Pine and Azure. She is also the speed member of Team Scales. After Azure was able to escape the Mythsetia Veil to defy Garnett, Sapphire was inspired to do the same and planned on taking Shamrock with her. However, Garnettt preempted this by reasserting his dominance by setting Shamrock on fire. Though she survived, Shamrock was left traumatized by the experience and emotionally unstable. Sapphire blames herself for this and has devoted herself to looking after her family. Physical description Sapphire is a mermaid-like shark creature with a long fish tail encompassing her lower body. When on land, her tail reverts into legs and a dress she wears. She has gills on her neck so she can breath underwater, but can survive on land. She has webbed hand, bright red eyes, light blue skin with shark fins and long bright blue, wavy hair. Personality Sapphire is very much a go with the flow kind of person, but easily breaks this should the safety of her family become threatened. She thinks things through before doing anything and acts with the utmost grace. She has a strong motherly instinct towards her young siblings, mainly to her sister, whom she is very protective of. Abilities As a Mythsetian, Sapphire is gifted with magic deriving from her family's bloodline. Sapphire can control the element of water and is highly intelligent. Powers *'Water manipulation:' From her Mythos heritage, Sapphire inherited the ability to control the element of water. **'Water mimicry:' Sapphire can "melt" parts of her body into water. **'Water walking:' Sapphire is capable of walking along the surface of water. **'Water surfing:' Sapphire can use water to enhance her movements and maneuverability. **'Cold resistance:' Sapphire can withstand cold temperatures in water. **'Pressure resistance:' Sapphire is able to resist underwater pressures deep in the ocean. *'Land/sea form:' When Sapphire enters and exits water, she transitions between a land and sea form. *'Enhanced speed:' Sapphire possesses enhanced speed and agility, which is further enhanced when she is swimming underwater. *'Extended lifespan:' Because of the amount of magic that runs through her bloodline, Sapphire is gifted with an extended lifespan - allowing her to live as long as three hundred years. *'Titan transformation:' Sapphire is capable of entering a Titan transformation, becoming Titan Sapphire in which she physically becomes her element. Sapphire's body becomes entirely made up of water and she attains invulnerability, flight and a mass increase in her powers. Despite her elemental advantage over Titan Garnett's flame body, Sapphire's water body was nearly evaporated by the sheer force and heat of his flames. Skills *'Aquatic adaptation:' Sapphire can easily underwater environments and is able to breathe underwater and endure extreme pressures and cold water temperatures. *'High intelligence:' Sapphire is incredibly intelligent. *'Behaviorism:' Sapphire is very observant of others' behaviors and predict their behaviors. *'Mediation:' Sapphire is a natural mediator, able to settle conflicts and make compromises between quarreling individuals. Weaknesses *'Ice:' Sapphire's water is vulnerable to ice. As she cannot control frozen water, only liquid, she can be rendered powerless if her water is frozen solid. *'Electricity:' Sapphire can be highly susceptible to electrical attacks because her water can carry the current straight to her. Trivia *Sapphire is named after the color of the same name. *Sapphire and her family's elemental powers are based on the guardian spirits. **She is based on character, Hylia. *She looks more like a mermaid or shark than a kelpie. *If Sapphire were to have a Pokemon team, they would consist of: **Milotic, for her beauty, pacifistic nature, siren base and water element. **Lapras, for it's kind, trusting and protective nature. **Cubone, to represent Sapphire's motherly personality. **Pinsir, to represent Kuwaga. **Garchomp, for Sapphire's shark-like appearance and her ability to walk on land. **Suicune, for their similar color schemes, long hair and water attribute. Category:Sonic the Hedgehog characters Category:Female Category:Good Category:Fan Characters Category:A to Z Category:Animals Category:Mythos Family Category:Team Scales